Love and Affection
by Kamilia
Summary: With rain pushing back their plans Helia and Flora shared an unforgettable moment that leads to something else.
1. Moment Alone

Sitting underneath a tree sat a four year old girl with long brunette hair, green eyes and dark skin. She had on a pink and white dress with black shoes and white socks.

Sounds of crying were clearly heard coming from the young girl as she tried to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She heard a male's voice. Looking up she saw a young boy about four or five with shoulder length blue hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin and wore a blue and white stripe shirt with a blue jean pants.

"I am crying because I just moved here and nobody wants to be my friend." She replied. "Plus some guys called me ugly a while ago."

The young male kneeled down in front of the girl and removed the tears with his thumbs. "I just moved too and don't have any friends either. Do you want to be my friend?"

The girl nodded before replying. "Sure. My name is Flora Linpeha."

"That's a cute name. My name is Helia Knightly." He told her.

"Nice to meet you Helia." Flora smiled as he wiped away the rest of the tears.

"Pleasure to meet you too." He returned the smile. "You have a very pretty smile."

"Thank you." Her smile broadened even more.

"Plus what those guys said about you is not true. You are a very a beautiful girl." He commented.

"Thank you." Flora blushed. "You are quite handsome yourself."

Now it was Helia's turn to blush.

* * *

Fourteen Years Later

Now eighteen Flora and Helia had become the best of friends. After that day in the park, the two realized that they lived next door to each other and became inseparable. Their parents became close also and enjoyed having the children over their house and had hope of them getting married to each other in the future.

"Flora, it's almost time to meet our friends." Helia stated as he opened the door of the bedroom that they shared.

He looked to see the slender brunette teen wearing a pink ankle high heel boot with a pink jeans short and matching strapless bra.

Ever since the moment they made love, the pair grow comfortable wearing no clothes once they were alone and since they were living together it happened quite often.

Their parents died a year ago from a crash but each was left with a huge inheritance to last them for the rest of their lives. The two didn't have any other family members so they were on their own. To save on money they decided to live together and ended up sharing a room. It wasn't unusual since they have been sharing the same bedroom for four years. The pair had been sneaking into each others room every night before their parents died and became accustomed never going to sleep without the other one wrapped in their arms.

"Coming Helia just need to put on my shirt." The brunette replied as she went into their walk in closet for a green blouse. He wanted to make love to her right now.

There have been numerous times when they made love. The first time they had sex there was no reason spoken about it, the pair enjoyed doing it and have each other wrapped in their arms before drifting off to sleep.

"We are going to be late in meeting our friends."

"Coming." Flora quickly came out back wearing a green sleeveless blouse. "Can you zip up my blouse?"

"Sure." He walked over to her.

Zipping up the blouse, Helia felt his heart skip a beat. For what seems like forever he has had feelings for the sexy brunette in front of him he just didn't know if she returned his feelings.

He unconsciously started using his hands and began rubbing her side.

Flora blushed at Helia's touch. She loved when he touched her. "Helia…"

"Sorry about that." He stopped and parted from her.

"There was no need. I wasn't stopping you." Flora wanted more.

Hearing the sound of thunder roar they looked to the window and saw rain beginning to pour, hard.

"Great." Helia commented. "Looks like we will not be going to the beach today."

Before she could answer Flora heard her phone ring and took it out of her pocket to see Aisha's number flash across the screen.

"Hey Aisha." She answered.

"_Hey Flo. The girls and I decided to go to the movies instead seeing as how the rain came out of nowhere." _

"Kay. Helia and I are still at home so we will meet you later when the rain eases up."

"_Cool. We will be at the mall and will be catching the five O clock movie of your favourite romance-comedy." _Aisha answered.

Flora looked at the clock to see it was only twelve in the afternoon. "Will meet you there then. Bye."

"_See yah."_ They hung up.

"Everyone decided to go to the mall and go watch a movie at five." Flora informed Helia.

"That seems sensible."

Flora leaned forward to kiss his lips. Even though surprised at first, Helia gladly returned the kiss. Ever since they were thirteenth they have kissed on several occasions with each one feeling more incredible than the last. One of their friends had dared them to kiss one night when playing truth and dare after finding out that neither had ever been kissed before. That kiss had continued upstairs once all their friends left and parents had gone out for the night. That night the kiss leaded to the first time they ever made love.

After that night, the two had sex with each other every night with the exception of when Flora was seeing her monthly friend and the passionate make out session in the day whenever they were free. Everyone labeled them a couple throughout the years ever since the day after they made love when the two were seen sharing a kiss at Flora's locker expect for the both of them. Flora and Helia had summed it up to them having a friends with benefits relationship seeing as they never revealed their love for one another.

His hands made their way to the back of her shirt and unzipped it.

Parting the kiss for a moment Flora removed the shirt and watched it fall to the floor before parting Helia of his shirt.

Resuming the heated kiss, Helia wasted no time and unhooked her bra before tossing it to the ground.

Kicking off their shoes the passionate kiss ended.

Removing the last of their clothing Helia took in the beauty in front of him. She had broad hips, firm and slightly big ass and breasts. He went harder at the sight of her. Been one of the best track star helped to shape her body.

Flora looked at Helia and gulped at the sight of him. He had a well tone body because of all the training he did on the track team. She reached forward to touch his six pack abs.

"You look incredible."

"Not as much as you." Helia told her.

Picking her bridal style, the raven hair teen placed the brunette onto the bed. Parting her legs Helia began licking her wet clit.

"Oh." She moaned, softly.

Adding a finger, he used it to thrust inside her. "You're wet for me so soon, my sweet?"

"Yes, Helia. I want you inside of me." Flora moaned as another finger was inserted.

"Coming soon my flower." Helia groaned softly.

"I am coming now." Flora climaxed. "Oh Helia!"

Riding off her first organism she sat up while Helia kneeled onto the bed.

Flora began sucking on his large member causing him to moan.

"You're doing great, my Flower Princess." Helia said.

Flora used her hand to rub his member.

His climaxed came soon after.

The nature lover rested back onto the bed as Helia kneeled between her legs. Placing each leg over his tight, he positioned his member at Flora's clit.

Looking at his face, Flora saw the 'are you okay' look on his face. "Yes, I want you inside of me. I love you."

"I love you too." He was happy by the confession. "I will be gentle this time since your still sore from this morning's love making."

"Alright. Aren't you still sore from this morning also?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. You were amazing as always."

"Glad you were my first." Flora commented.

"Glad you were my first also." Helia carefully entered her.

Flora let out a soft groan.

Resting his body carefully onto hers, Helia kissed her lips. Once his member was fully inside her, the raven continued moving slowly till her groans turned into moans of pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, Flora wrapped her arms around Helia's neck while he hugged her waist.

The speed of the thrusts increased bringing great pleasure to the pair.

A climax reached and the two discharged at the same time.

Continuing they made love for an hour till the couple became tried from the intense love making.

Embracing each other as the sheets covered their nude bodies, Flora smiled as she gazed into Helia's eyes.

"That's was amazing." The brunette told him.

"You are amazing." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do you want to make us official? I have loved you since we were four and that has never changed as we grew. You have been the first and only person that I have ever kissed and made love to and that is something that will never change." Helia held her hand and planted a kiss.

"I think we have been official since the first time we made love." Flora answered. "I have loved you since the moment we met and no one has or could ever change you as the keeper of my heart. Basically what I am saying is that you have been the first and only person I have kissed or made love to and that's never going to change."

The two leaned forward to share a passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep embracing each other tightly.

* * *

**This is only suppose to be a one shot. If anyone wants me to continue let me know.**

**Also want some help with another story. **

**Was suppose to make a squeal for 'Worlds Apart' but the ideas weren't coming together so anyone has any ideas PM me or whatever. **


	2. The Proposal

Helia and Flora entered the mall and quickly spotted their friends in the food court, talking. They attached two tables together at the back of the food court with Sky and Bloom one the right alone with Riven and Musa and Tecna and Timmy while Brandon and Stella sat across from them with Aisha and Nabu sitting beside them.

Walking over to them, Helia was the first to spoke. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They replied.

"You look happy." Riven commented, looking at the two. "Guess the both of you took advantage of the rain and got some good sex."

"You have a very dirty mind." Musa hit him on the head. "Not everyone is a sex manic like you are."

"Sex manic?" Stella raised a brow. "Musa what do you do to satisfy his addiction?"

Helia and Flora took a seat beside Nabu and Aisha.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about our sex life with so many people around." Riven huffed.

Everyone expect Musa and her boyfriend looked around the area and saw that they were the only ones in the area apart from the workers.

The workers were too busy listening to music to pay attention to the teens.

"What people?" Brandon asked. "Come on we are your friends and nothing should be secret between us."

"What about the married couple?" Musa pointed Flora and Helia. "They have been together the longest and are living together."

"Yeah," Riven butted in. "They must have a more interesting and active sex life than us."

Flora and Helia blushed.

"Thanks a lot Musa. I expected it from Riven not you." Flora replied.

"How about we just don't talk about it." Tecna suggested.

"I agree with Tecna. This seems to be a personal thing." Timmy agreed.

"This coming from two virgins." Bloom whispered.

"Bloom!" Tecna kicked her foot.

"Sorry." The red head held up her hands.

"Okay, it is almost five so let's go pay the tickets." Sky suggested.

"How about the guys go buy the tickets while the girls go buy the food and refreshment?" Aisha suggested.

"Sure." Nabu answered. "Buy a jumbo popcorn and soda with two straws so we can share it."

"Sure sweetie." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Parting ways Flora let out a soft sigh. Aisha heard this and waited till the others were a good distance away before asking. "What's wrong girl?"

"It's nothing serious. I know Musa was joking when she said Helia and I are the married couple but I wish we were." Flora answered. "Helia is the guy for me without a doubt and we are living the life of a married couple just not married by law."

"Maybe he is just not ready to pop the question. After all the both of you are still young and have two more years of college so maybe he is waiting for the right moment." Aisha suggested.

"You could be right. Even though we have loved each other for fourteen years now maybe we still need more time." The brunette said.

"You two have loved each other for how long now?" Aisha seemed surprised.

"Every since Helia and I were four years old I have loved him and with each day that passes it only grows more and more."

"Here we all thought you two only started liking each other for five years." Aisha pointed out.

"Sure we have been going out for five years but our love started long before that." Flora informed her. "Well the both of us only became adults a few months ago so will give it more time."

* * *

As the guys headed to the ticket booth Helia drifted off into deep thought till Timmy touched his shoulder.

"What's up dude?" Timmy asked.

"Was thinking about a surprise I am going to give to Flora." He replied.

"What's the surprise?" Timmy said.

"I want to purpose to her tonight and the idea I have in mind is great but not sure if she will say yes." Helia answered. "She is the girl for me and even though we have been going out for five years Flora could still say no."

"There is no way she will deny your proposal. You two have a special relationship and the both of you are living the life of a married couple already." Timmy pointed out. "The both of you know the other's nasty habits already. You two have seen each other at your worst so even with that and you two still love each other then there is no way she won't say yes."

Helia took all of what Timmy said. He was right. Flora has seen him at his worst, knew of every bad habit of his and she has been there through the hardest of times with him. She has even seen him at his ugliest and still loves him no matter what.

He loved her throughout the difficult times they came across. He has seen Flora at her absolute worst and knew almost every bad habit that she had and knew that no one was more prefect for each other than them. Where one lacked the other made up for it and vice visa.

Helia slid his hand into the right pocket to feel for the engagement ring he inherited from his great grandmother, the blue hair male knew he was going to make the right move.

* * *

The girls met the guys outside the entrance of the movie before heading into the movies.

Seeing the cinema almost packed the group took a seat at the back.

* * *

After the movie ended everyone expect Helia and Flora when home.

Helia said he had a surprise for the brunette so they took a walk through the park.

He had planned this for weeks but instead of purposing to her, the surprise was to tell Flora of his feelings. Since he knew of her feelings for him, Helia wanted to take the next step and become an official family.

After a few minutes they walked out of the park and headed to the beach nearby. They continued to walk till Helia stopped in front of a large boulder. Flora stopped behind him.

"We are almost there, my love." He climbed the boulder.

Flora sighed before climbing the large rock. Once reaching the top she gasped. Up ahead was a really small island off the coast of the beach. There were only two palm trees on the island with pepper lights surrounding it with a blanket and a portable radio.

"This is so beautiful. When did you find this?" She asked.

"A few weeks ago." He jumped off the boulder and onto the sand.

Flora jumped off. Reaching onto the sand she began stripping off her clothes before diving into the salt water.

"You coming in, sweetie?" She asked.

Helia smiled as he took off his clothes. Taking the ring out of his pocket he held on tightly to it before diving into the water.

Swimming to the island Flora was the first to reach and laid on the blanket. Helia stopped a few metres away, still in the water and admired the brunette beauty that he willing gave his heart to all those years ago.

Her nude body still looked flawless and sexy to him even after five years of touching, tasting and sculpting it.

"You have no idea the power you have over me." He went hard at the sight of her.

"Do you know the power you have on me?" Flora knew what he wanted since she wanted it too.

Walking over to her, he pressed play on the radio to play a slow song before lying beside his girl.

"Flora Linepha, you know the love I have for you goes beyond the boundaries of my heart and soul. It is infinite and for the rest of my life I want to send it with you. So will you do me the honour of been my wife and becoming Mrs Knightly?" He asked, holding out a diamond engagement ring, It was engraved with vines all around it and the words_ '__toujours amoureux' _which means forever lovers in English.

"Yes! I will marry you." Flora began to cry tears of joy.

Helia slipped the ring onto her left middle finger. He then wiped away the tears before kissing her lips.

Making out for several moments the newly engaged couple made love for several hours before going home to start planning their life as husband and wife.


End file.
